Many computer users subscribe to feeds from network sources. These feeds provide news, blog entries, lists, media, and the like. A user's local computer presents these feeds so that the user can consume the feeds' contents, such as read the news or see a blog entry. But applications that present feeds often provide users with a consuming experience having significant drawbacks.